Impossible Realities and Likely Dementia
by WickedBunnyThatWasChosen
Summary: Draco never hated Harry. Well, not really. But can he make it up to him? In their Seventh Year, Harry and Draco get ’stuck’ together, in more ways than one, and grudgingly develop something which resembles a friendship. Can it ever be more? If Hermione an
1. Prologue: Muggle Device

**Author's Notes:** This is my first EVER Harry/Draco (or Draco/Harry, as I see it.) fanfic. This is still a work in progress and it might be for a while, nut I really hope you guys like it! I'm going to be updating regularly, however - thanks to my slightly pushy, but wonderful Beta. Trust me if anyone will catch HP mistakes, she will. ;P

**Summary:** Draco never hated Harry. Well, not really. But can he make it up to him? Set in what isn't totally, but slightly AU. In their Seventh Year, Harry and Draco get 'stuck' together, in more ways than one, and grudgingly develop something which resembles a friendship. Can it ever be more? I don't know, but I hope so….and if Hermione and myself have anything to do with it- it will.

**Disclaimer:** No, I own nothing. Never have, never will. But if there are any um…new characters hint, hint they ARE mine. All mine. Forever. Take that J.K.! 0-:)

* * *

**Prologue: Not Really**

He always felt guilty now. He always had, he guessed. Maybe, but not really.

He wished he didn't, but he did. He didn't mean the hurtful things he said either. Well, not really.

I mean, it wasn't his fault. Not really… if _only _they hadn't snubbed him. He didn't care about their status. Not really.

They should have taken the time to get to know him. Then maybe…no, he couldn't dwell on that again. Father always seemed to know, but then again his father always knew everything. Didn't he?

He shook his head free of such thoughts, it was silly. Of course his father knew everything. His mother might know more about his loyalties than his father did. She suspected, at least. He smiled. He'd miss his mum this year. He remembered the day he had his robes made at Hogsmeade. That was the day he first met….how did his thought always end there? Still, maybe this year would be different for them. He hoped so, after all this was their last shot. He hoped they'd get over their differences before…it was too late.

Then even Harry couldn't help him. Oh, darn. He could already hear Father's footsteps. "Good luck, Harry." Draco said before leaving the room.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** O.k. I know maybe the last thing was a little confusing, but I just wanted it to be kinda of like he's hoping Harry can save him. Other than that I just hope you like and I'm working on the next ch. Which I hope will be up soon. Wish me luck! Oh, and I also want to thank my Beta, Sabra.Thnx, for fixing what I'm sure will be countless mistakes! I know this was super, super short, but I want to have it reviewed before I really dedicate myself to this, so **please review! **And yes, I do know the author's notes are longer then the actually story...but they won't be in the futue- cross my heart. lol 


	2. Marriage, Freckles, and Hero Complexes

-1**Author's Notes: **This is Part One of Chapter One. This is the first in at least three parts of this chapter (sorry), but I hope you'll still read my story. Please? I would really appreciate it if you would review it, for I _live_ for reviews! Please, please, please...with sugar and a cherry on top? Or no cherry- I wouldn't eat it either. lol. So please review! And now...

**Beta Notes: **_If you have any problems with the story being way too AU, email Wicked, and she'll forward all complaints to me. Also if you think I did a bad job of catching grammar mistake _(hey, I do not have bad grammar!), _you can email me for that to. -PrettyArya _

So yeah, that was my annoying BETA (just kidding! She's awesome. lol.) Now that you've read this...enjoy the story! Love, Wicked.

**Impossible Realities, Likely Dementia**

**Chapter One, Part One: Marriage, Freckles, and Hero Complexes**

**Draco Malfoy**

_August 5, 2005- In the Blasted Muggle Device on the Way to Hogwarts_

My gods, does everything have to take so long? I'm starting to get utterly bored in this muggle device! Father always takes an exceedingly mind-numbing time driving this-this- thing, yet he refuses to apparate to Kings Cross Station. Very well, I'll be there soon enough. Maybe too soon. Yes Daddy, I can't wait to see my friends again! Ughh- seriously what does he take me for? A little puppy? Really I would think that of all people he would know me better. So, I guess I'll be seeing my friends for the first time since summer break. Usually, I would give them the honor of visiting me during, but what with all that's going on-well, I was a little preoccupied. Oh, there're my 'friends' now. Pansy, yeah she's a right foul one, she is. I could care less of her family's prestige, like I've told Father-I _refuse _to marry that girl! Crabbe and Goyle, to tell you the truth, know more than they let on. Really, thinking that they're a couple of Neanderthals, does you more harm then them. Now, Blaise? Well, let's just say that if he makes a move or comes onto me one _more_ time- I'll be forced to do something I might regret...but probably won't. And if any of you are like Blaise, then I guess I have to explain to you as well that when I say this I _don't_ mean it in a good way. People often mistake Millicent for my friend, but she's not. I know people tease her about her weight, but sometimes she deserves it. Actually, you know what? She almost always deserves it. And people wonder why I tease Potter? If nothing else, I need some mental stimulation, least I fall into a persistent vegetative state. Speaking of Potter- here comes the Trio. Granger, she looks the same- smart, frizzy hair, and in love with Weasley. I really have absolutely no qualms with her being Muggleborn. People seriously think that I hate her for that? Pathetic, I mean she's bloody brilliant. If it were possible I'd love to get to know her, but it's not. And Weasley? Well, we're on less than good terms. Although that may be more my fault, teasing him about his family is not the way to go, by the way, to make friends with him. But, with his red hair, freckles, and pale skin- he's just screaming Weasley. Most people are actually unaware of the fact that the Wealeys are a very old, wizarding family. I've actually met his mother- nice lady, she is. I hate being such a limey git about their wealth (or lack thereof), but if Father found out that I was being friendly to Muggle-lovers, well...it wouldn't exactly bod well for me. Other than that I only tease him at all because of Potter. Harry Potter...the undisputed leader of the Trio, champion of the Light, and hailed as the Gryffindor Golden Boy. The one and only- with a pension for trouble and an appetite for dangerous rescues. Really, that boy has a serious hero complex. Although I admire that more than I condone it. All in all I don't hate any of them. If anyone took the time to get to know me, then they would know that...but no one has. Maybe no one will.

**Author's Notes: **O.k. so that was it and yes, it was short. Sorry about that, but I am working hard on the other parts. Please review b/c you never know... they might just encourage me to type faster... lol. I love you guys- thnx to my past reviewers, my betas, and all D/H writers who give me a reason to live. lol. Love...Wicked.


End file.
